Golden Lily: A Black Lagoon Fanfiction
by FiveTwoWhiskey
Summary: A fanfiction series based on the anime and manga Black Lagoon, join Revy, Rock, Benny, and Dutch as they sail, shoot, drink, and loot their way across the South Pacific from Thailand to the Philippines. What starts as a job from Mr. Chang and the Triad turns into a bloody shootout, and Rock might hold the key to one of the Pacific's greatest treasures. New chapter each month.
1. Chapter 1

Rock was passed out on the couch. His head was back and he snored away. His tie was on the floor. His feet were over the arm of the couch with one shoe on and the other on the floor. His shirt was half untucked. One arm was over his chest while the other hung off the side with a bottle of Bacardi that was mostly empty.

The door swung open. "Hey Rock. Get up, we have a job!" It was Benny. Rock continued snoring away. "Rock!" Rock was out in a drunken slumber. "You and Revy need to chill on those drinking contests." He shook Rock, but Rock only moaned and rolled over. "Common man, Dutch needs us down at the office. He's getting everything ready to go. Mr. Chang has a job for us." Rock let out half a groan that turned into a snore. Benny grabbed Rock and pulled him off the couch. Rock hit the ground and shouted as he woke up.

"Huh!? What the…?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Benny gave a cheesy smile to Rock as he lie there.

"Ugh, damn my head." Rock sat up and held his head as the hangover hit him in full force.

"I gotta grab some things. Can you wake Revy?"

"Revy… Revy!" Rock shot up and ran down the hall with the bottle of Bacardi.

Benny looked on and then turned to his own business as he said to himself, "She really brings out his competitive nature."

Rock slammed open the door. "Revy!" She snored away in a drunken state. The room was in its normal trashed condition with guns, pizza boxes, and bottles lying around. Bullet holes were in the wall. Her clothes were beside the bed. An empty bottle of Bacardi sat amongst the clothes. "Damn, she won again…" Then the idea clicked in his head. He swapped the bottles and then leaned up to wake her up. "Revy… Get up." She moaned and rolled away. Rock tapped her with the empty bottle. "If I have to be up you have to be up."

She muttered out. "Fuck off Rock, I won fair and… zzzz."

"No you didn't. I won. See?" She snored away. "Revy, GET UP!"

"Go to hell."

"Ugh… Benny said something about a job and Mr. Chang."

Revy turned over and looked at Rock. She muttered sleepily, "Why the fuck does Chang make all these emergency jobs so early in the morn…" Then it hit her. "You mean I get to work with Mr. Chang?"

"Maybe."

"Alright!" She shot out of bed like a coiled spring. Rock's face was all annoyance. In her underwear and bra, she pushed Rock aside and went for her clothes.

"Hey," he nervously giggled. "See your bottle? Here's mine, so I guess I won?"

"In your dreams kid, I watched you pass out and then finished mine in here."

"No way… uh… you don't remember."

"Rock, it's been over a year, do you not remember who you're dealing with? I don't forget my drinking nights." She winked, and pulled up her shorts. She grabbed the bottle, opened it up, and chugged the remainder of the rum in front of Rock's horrified face. Once she finished, she chucked the bottle and it smashed against the wall. She fastened her belt and looked up at Rock who was still starring, looking almost queasy.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Quit gawking and help Benny before I smash that bottle over your fucking dumbass head!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He showed himself out and went back to the living room. He tucked in his shirt, tied his tie, found his other shoe, and attempted to straighten up. Benny came out the same time Revy did, now complete with her black top and twin holstered Cutlass pistols.

Rock looked to Revy. "Hair of the dog?"

"LET'S GO!" And she stormed out the door.

The trio climbed inside of Benny's red GTO. He turned over the ignition as it roared to life. Rock sat in the passenger seat and Revy sprawled out across the back. Rock lit a cigarette and chucked the lighter to Revy in the back. She caught it with a snap and looked to Rock who was holding a pack of smokes back to her. She took one and the zippo lighter flicked open.

Benny shifted into first and the car rolled down the morning streets of Roanapur. The V8 engine hummed as they drove down to Dutch and the Black Lagoon. He also took a cigarette and the three quietly enjoyed a morning smoke on the short drive to the office and dock house.

As they arrived, something caught Rock's attention. "Revy, look."

"Huh?" She sat up. In front of the dock house were several Chinese men in suits armed with AKs. Benny rolled the GTO to a stop and a gunman stepped forward. He looked around inside the car, then nodded and pointed for where they should park. "This must be pretty fuckin serious if Mr. Chang and the Triad are out in force like this," Revy observed.

They walked into the dock house to find Dutch readying the PT boat. Mr. Chang was standing on the bow greeted the trio as they arrived. "And here's the work force of Black Lagoon. Nice to see you again Rock." He seemed very cordial, like Rock's Japanese business counterparts from his past. Then Chang turned to Revy and smiled, "Hello Two Hands."

Rock turned to Revy, who didn't so much have the face of girlish delight from seeing her crush, but more of the excitement of meeting a rock star. She kept her cool as she greeted him with a, "How's it goin' boss man."

Dutch looked up hearing their arrival. "Oh good, they're awake after all. Thanks Benny-Boy."

Benny was lifting electrical equipment into the PT Boats and down the hatch as he turned and gave a, "Sure thing Boss."

Then Dutch turned to Mr. Chang. "May I brief my crew?"

"They're your crew Dutch. Do as you wish. By the way, thanks for the coffee." Mr. Chang turned and over saw the installation of RPD turrets on the PT boat while sipping a steaming foam cup.

"Okay gang. We've been hired by Mr. Chang. It seems he had some merchandise stolen from him in the early hours this morning by the Columbian Cartel."

"Oh joy, our favorite," muttered Revy.

"Yeah, as if we haven't dealt with them enough, anyway," Dutch seemed to straighten up like he was briefing sailors in Vietnam. "They took off in a yacht headed north. They probably are making a run for Bangkok and the airport there. We have to catch them and retrieve Mr. Chang's merchandise before they can off load it."

Rock raised his hand slightly and said, "What is this merchandise?"

Mr. Chang interjected from the turret. "That's for me to worry about Rock. Your job is to just get it and bring it back. No need for your idealistic nature on this." Rock felt dejected, but dragged his cigarette and exhaled it out with the smoke.

"This is some serious firepower you're hooking up here boss." Revy said approaching Mr. Chang.

"Well we would go ourselves, but our boats don't move like the Black Lagoon. We'll need the extra fire power for attacking a cartel yacht. If I can save a little bit of money using my own weapons and men, then all the better for me."

"Will you be coming along?"

"Of course Two Hands, this merchandise is very valuable to me. I need to see its safe return."

Revy was getting excited. "So will you be part of the boarding party?"

He smiled. "Yup."

"Alright!" Her face glistened with glee. "Someone I can work with!" Dutch and Rock just stared at her after that comment. She turned around full of herself until she noticed them. "What the fuck you two looking at?" They both sighed. Rock went to work helping Dutch ready the vessel.

The PT boat ripped through the waves as fast as Dutch would allow it. He sat at the controls with his ear piece in, listening to Benny's navigational instructions. Revy and Chang stood on the bow looking out to the sea. Two of Chang's gunmen manned the two RPD turrets. Rock clung to the side of a torpedo launcher and was throwing up his hangover. Revy turned back to Rock and watched him.

"How much did he drink last night?" asked Chang.

"Well we started at it again at the Yellow Flag. Then Benny and Dutch made us go home, but I wasn't going to settle with a tie. So we brought bottles back and kept going shot for shot until he passed out."

Chang thought for a minute while Revy turned back forward. Her hair and his overcoat blew in the over forty knot wind. The Black Lagoon was slicing through the morning's calm sea. "I like Rock. He's managed to impress me a few times, but I don't know if Ronanapur is toxic to him, or just you Two Hands."

"Or he's just a dumbass."

"That's not very nice."

"He just doesn't know what he wants. He clings to his ideals. He wouldn't go home when he had the chance in Japan. He could go anywhere he wants, but he stays here. He won't pick up a gun, but he wants to be one of us. Sounds pretty moronic if you ask my opinion." Revy crossed her arms.

"Or it's just you Two Hands."

"Huh? Shut up with that nonsense!"

Chang made a growl and laughed at Revy as her face turned red and angry. Then the walkie-talkie gurgled to life. "We should be seeing the boat ahead of us now," said Benny.

"Rock! Quit vomiting and get up here!"

He slowly strode back to Revy and Chang. "Ugh, I think it's all out now." He had a megaphone, binoculars, and a flare gun holster strapped around him.

"Good, maybe now you can focus."

Rock groaned. "Oh my head."

"Shut up Rock. Learn to handle your liquor."

"You know damn well I can after all the drinking contests we've had!" He grabbed his head. "Just never the night before high speed sailing," he moaned to himself.

"Are you two done?"

"I was done last night," she teased.

"Revy!"

"Rock! The yacht!" Chang yelled and pointed forward.

"Huh?" He turned and saw the massive yacht on the horizon. It had three decks and must have been around 200 feet long.

Benny's voice now crackled on the walkie-talkie. "I've been hailing as a Thai Navy Patrol Boat with no response."

"Let's see if this is them. Rock, you're up," said Chang. The yacht was sailing away in the direction of Bangkok. As they closed the distance, Rock fired a red flare up into the air. Meanwhile, Revy and Chang checked their pistols.

"It's not stopping."

"Hell yeah! I was hoping they wouldn't!"

"Easy Two Hands."

Chang grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Dutch, bring us up along the west side." He handed the walkie-talkie back to Revy. Then he took out a cigarette and lighter, lighting up a smoke.

As they moved alongside, Rock used the megaphone saying, "Attention, uh, yacht?" Revy smacked her palm to her face and shook her head. "This is a Thai Navy patrol vessel. We need you to stop your present course and, uh…"

"Jesus Rock. Haven't you figured out how to do this yet?" Revy said to herself.

Meanwhile, onboard the yacht, a Columbian Cartel soldier reported below deck to his commander about the arriving PT boat. "We aren't stopping for anyone or anything. The Thai Navy has been paid off. If they don't go away, blow them out of the water."

Another soldier stepped in. "Uh sir, you might want to have a look."

"This better be fucking good, _puta madre_." He walked up onto the deck and was handed a pair of binoculars.

" _Oh Dios mio!_ It's Mr. Chang and the Triad! Wait… Two Hands Revy… Black Lagoon?! Blow those _pinche_ cocksuckers out of the water!"

"Still nothing Mr. Chang."

He turned to the starboard side turret. "Fire a warning shot!" The turret swung into action. The gunner charged the gun and fired a burst across the side and passed the front of the yacht. An immediate response came in the crack of a sniper rifle. The gunner body collapsed in the turret with a thump.

"What the fuck?" Revy shouted. The three turned around and looked to the yacht. Then she saw it. "RPG!" The rocket fired, spiraling around before inaccurately flying over Rock, Revy, and Chang's head and exploding in the water, splashing the trio.

Dutch's voice crackled. "What's going on?"

Revy squeezed the walkie-talkie. "They're fucking shooting Dutch!"

At the same time, Chang ordered to everyone, "Open fire!" The port side RPD opened up with the ripping sound of the machine gun and brass clanging on the deck. Dutch spun the boat around. "Dutch, what are you doing?"

From the helm, Dutch hollered, "Benny, I need you to come take the helm. Swing around the back and come up on their starboard side."

"Okay boss." Benny freed himself from his computers and ran up to the helm to take over for Dutch. Dutch grabbed his Remington 870, an ammo strap for the shotgun's stock, and the M79 grenade launcher with a bandolier of 40mm grenades.

Dutch walked out on the deck as Benny began turning the vessel back around. Immediately a gun was pointed to his head. It was Chang. Revy gasped, but pointed her pistol at Chang uneasily. "Dutch, I normally trust your judgement, but can you explain why the ship with my merchandise is over there, and we've just retreated away after racing to catch up?"

Dutch's sunglasses reflected the sunlight as he made his point. "Benny is turning the Black Lagoon around as we speak. Sitting next to an army of marksman and RPGs wasn't doing us any good, as your man showed us." Rock was struggling to lift the corpse out of the turret with megaphone and binoculars bonking the corpse's lifeless head. He froze when noticed Chang pointed his pistol at Dutch. "As we approach again, Revy and I will fire into the engines and stop that yacht. We'll pick off the men on deck and then get ready to board."

After a tense moment, and the rear of the yacht approaching, Chang raised his pistols and laughed. "I should have known you had something planned." He chuckled more. "You sure you we're in the US Navy? Cause you're a real fucking pirate! And Two Hands, don't think I didn't catch that hesitation." He winked.

"Uh, I just…"

"Still have some things to learn before you're at my level."

"Revy take the grenade launcher!" yelled Dutch. Behind them, Rock tried with all his might before he and corpse fell off the turret together. Revy holstered her pistols and took the M79 and bandolier. Dutch loaded three special black shotgun shells into the Remington.

"Just go easy with the explosives guys. Don't damage the merchandise."

As they approached, Revy fit a 40mm slug into the M79 and snapped it shut. Dutch pumped the Remington to chamber the first round. "On my go Revy."

She twirled the M79 and then pointed it directly at the stern of the yacht. "You got it Dutch."

AK fire sparked from the stern of the yacht, and Benny weaved the Black Lagoon to make them a tougher target. The turret gunner fired back, attempting to suppress the Columbian gunmen.

"Almost there…"

"Common Dutch."

"Not yet Revy." Dutch took aim with the shotgun. The RPD ripped and they could see the yacht's stern getting peppered. Rock and Chang looked on.

"Dutch!"

"Not yet!"

"How much more of a clearer fucking shot...?!"

Dutch clicked his ear mic, "Okay Benny, straighten out." The charging boat stopped weaving. Dutch took careful aim. They ran right up within 100 feet of the back of the large yacht. The turret sprayed all over until it stopped.

"Reloading boss!" yelled the turret gunner. Then Dutch fired his shotgun putting three explosive rounds in a line.

"One!" Bang! "Two!" Bang! "Three!" Bang. Each shot blowing a hole in the stern of the yacht. "Okay Revy!"

"Finally!" The M79 popped and the grenade landed slightly below Dutch's line and exploded. Black smoke erupted from the yacht and coughed and surged beginning to slow down.

"Benny!"

"On it!" The PT boat swung around the starboard side.

The gunner slapped the bolt of the RPD shut, and charged the machinegun again. He immediately opened up on the yacht either suppressing the Columbians or aiming at targets of opportunity. Revy slung the M79 opposite of how she wore the bandolier. She hopped into the starboard turret and aimed over the bow.

"Duck you mother fuckers!" Dutch, Rock and Chang turned and saw her and immediately hit the deck. Bullets sprayed over head as they sped passed the slowing yacht. The two gunners ripped into the yacht as cartel soldiers screamed and died from the onslaught of fire. Benny turned around the bow of the yacht and coasted down the port side. It was pure carnage and Revy had a big evil grin on her face.

Chang hollered, "I hope you two didn't damage my merchandise!"

"I guess it depends on where the Columbians stored it," noted Rock. The yacht slowly coasted in the water. Its engines had died. Black smoke bellowed from the stern. Benny swung around to the starboard again.

"Okay guys that's enough!" yelled Chang.

"Cease fire!" Dutch followed. He made the corresponding hand signal. The two turrets silenced. All that was heard was the Black Lagoon's engines as Benny moved her passed the starboard side of the yacht. Rock, Chang, and Dutch stood up and looked on.

Rock observed the damage of the yacht. It looked as if it had been Swiss cheesed. They rolled around the bow and again down the port side. They circled like sharks. No movement.

Rock let out a quiet, "Holy shit."

"Yeah man, pure destruction, but be on your guard," remarked Dutch.

"I just hope they didn't damage the merchandise," said Chang.

"Alright, we get it, the merchandise is important to you," glared Rock with annoyance.

"Look kid, I know you get business, so let me put it this way. This merchandise the Columbians took from the Triad is responsible for bringing in over $7,000 a day, on a slow day. On a busy day, we're looking at an excess of $30,000."

"A day?"

"Per day, and not including my other business affiliations. This is straight cash daily from Roanapur."

"Damn, how?"

"Well I didn't want to share with you in particular Rock, but since we're already out here…"

Dutch interrupted. "Rock get over here and help us board! Revy cover us!"

"Alright Dutch!" she said with a loud slither.

"Well, I don't wanna get your boss angry."

"Damnit." Rock rushed over to help Dutch pull the idling Black Lagoon to the stern of the ship. They used the bellowing smoke as cover. The yacht was listing slightly to stern from water that entered the blown open engine compartment. Dutch loaded up buck shot into his Remington. Rock ditched items he had been carrying.

As everyone readied themselves, Chang turned and mentioned, "We'll need Rock on this one."

Rock and Revy stammered with a, "What!?"

"I need all the hands I can securing the merchandise. Besides my gunner can stay here and guard the boat and Benny should anyone try an escape."

"Oh man." Rock lowered his head.

"You'll be fine kind. Me and Two Hands will keep you safe," said Chang with a cocky smile.

Dutch tied the two boats together and turned to brief everyone with, "Alright team, we're going aboard. Let's take it slow and check out corners." He pumped the shotgun.

"In other words, don't be retarded and get shot," rebuttaled Revy.

Through the smoke, Revy, Dutch, Rock, and Chang stepped onto the battle damaged yacht. Blood and bodies lay strewn on the deck. The foursome stacked up on the door. Revy and Chang took one side while Dutch and Rock took the other. Revy nodded to Dutch who tried the door slowly and quietly. It was locked. Revy turned away towards Chang as Dutch stepped up and blasted the door and lock with the Remington. Then he kicked in the door and turned away. A hail of bullets shot from the door.

While facing Chang, Revy asked, "You got me?"

"Right behind you Two Hands." She sprinted into the room and dodged off to the right while firing her pistols. She saw that the survivors had been waiting behind over turned tables and a bar. They turned trying to train their guns on her when Chang entered the doorway. He fired and three partially exposed cartels fell. The survivors turned and hesitated giving Revy enough time to bounce back and fire. She sprung up in the air and came down on top of a soldier. She raised her pistols outward and fired into two separate flanking soldiers. Chang fired at the remaining soldiers who stood up and trained on Revy. Finally she stood up and fired both of her pistols into her tackled victim. Chang walked in with Dutch and Rock behind.

"Nice work you two," commented Dutch.

"You're getting better Two Hands," Chang served.

She smiled like a young girl and said, "And you still hold your own as always sir." Then she turned to survey the room. A few bottles survived on a bar. "Hm, I know where I'm stopping on the way out."

Chang's observations were more mission focused. "There's the staircase. I bet the merchandise is in the cargo hold below."

Dutch declared, "I'll go up and check the helm."

"Once a pirate always a pirate, aye Dutch?" Chang laid out a plan. "Two Hands, you and Rock go below and find my merchandise. I'll want to find this Columbian Cartel captain and give him a personal message from the Triad, so I'll join Dutch."

"Fuckin-A!" Revy paused and looked as if she sensed something. "Hey Dutch."

"What's up Revy?"

"Remember what you said before we left the boat?"

"Uh which part?" He saw he eyes dart to the bar.

"Revy you just said we'd be back later," said Rock with annoyed puzzlement.

"Well Rock, you know how I consider human resources an important part in running the crew." He walked over to the bar. "I suppose that a swig before we part ways couldn't hur…"

"Hold it mother fucker!" A soldier sprung up from behind the bar with an Uzi in hand and was just lowering it on Dutch when Revy fired. Dutch ducked as the bullet struck the soldier and he fell back screaming and spraying the bar with bullets. Bottles shattered and liquor spilled everywhere.

"Good call Revy."

She stood there with an angry but upset look on her face. "Fuck me! Fucking fuck fuck fuck!"

Rock reached out, "Revy?" Then they all heard a wounded groan from behind the bar. "Oh no."

"Don't damage the fucking merchandise!" Revy said in a loss of temper. "You just damaged my fucking merchandise you dumbass Columbian twat!" She hopped up onto the bar and lowered her Cutlass. She stared him in the eyes before she put a round through the wounded soldier's head. "Mother fucker… Rock! Let's finish this job."

"You guys gonna be good?" Chang inquired.

Revy reloaded and stormed off downstairs as Rock followed behind. "At this point, nothing I can't handle." He gave a cheesy smile and disappeared.

"They're so cute." Chang chuckled. "Common Dutch, let's get up to the helm." They ascended the steps to the top.

Below deck, Revy and Rock quietly made their way through the main corridor. There were a few inches of water on the floor. Revy stopped at the first door and put up her guns. She whispered, "You remember how Dutch did the door thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. You can open it and I'll do the shooting. Got it?" With a metallic clank, he pulled the door open. Revy aimed her Cutlass pistols inside. The room was dark and empty. She stepped in and Rock followed. He felt along the wall looking for a light switch while Revy cautiously checked each corner and shadow. She saw an odd shape and pointed her pistol at it. "Come on out mother fucker." The lights came on and Revy saw a green jacket with an AK and she instinctively fired.

"Revy? What are you shooting at?" Rock hollered from behind.

Revy stood there pointing one of her pistols at a limp jacket hanging from an open locker with an AK on the locker door and a recently added bullet hole. "Ghosts." They looked around a moment.

"This must be their armory and crew barracks," observed Rock.

Revy looked over her shoulder to the door. "Then the opposite door is the officers' quarters." When the door clanked open, they saw she was right. The room was much more lavish. One of the beds had a body bleeding out on the bed with a few holes dotting the side of the hull. Occasionally water splashed in. "That's too low of a shot from me. Chang's gunner can chalk himself up a coward."

"I guess that means the last door is the cargo hold."

The door swung open and over a dozen startled women screamed from the lit cargo hold. Revy turned in to shoot but was immediately pushed down by Rock.

She groaned in frustration, "Rock, what the fuck?!" He stood there with his hand out motioning her to stay down. "Rock?"

Rock stood in the doorway peering into a room of a dozen or nightgown clad ladies. One of the ladies was being held by the cartel captain. He had a pistol pointed right at Rock who was caught in the open.

" _Donde esta puta_ , where's the bitch?" growled the captain to Rock. The woman struggled in his arm.

"She's right here beside me. Let's not do anything hasty."

"Bring her here to me. You both come in now."

"Shouldn't we think this through a bit? Your boat is slowly sinking, your men are dead, and we have more guns behind us. What have you got?"

The captain shouted, "Now!" Rock nodded to Revy and put his hands up slowly walking in. After a few steps, the captain continued with, "That's close enough. Sit over there with the other sluts. Now come on out bitch!"

Meanwhile, Chang had led Dutch down below deck. Chang came down first when he saw Revy against the bulkhead shouting, "How about you go fuck yourself beaner!" He had Dutch hold his position out of line of sight with the doorway.

"Revy, what's going on down there?" Chang raised his two pistols.

"Is that Mr. Chang?" shouted the Captain. "Chang, get the fuck off my boat!"

Revy shouted, "The bastard has Rock! The retard got himself caught again!"

"Come in here coward!" continued the captain.

"You have some things that belong to me!" He turned to Dutch and whispered, "Smoke grenades?" Dutch nodded and took off to the Black Lagoon.

"Fuck you, these bitches are mine!" The captain kept running his mouth. Chang slithered along the wall opposite of Revy.

"Eat a dick!" Revy shouted.

"You too bitch! I'll sell you in Bangkok with the rest of them."

"Fuck you!"

All this while Rock sat with his head down like a prisoner. Then his moping was interrupted by a bouncing can. He looked up and saw a smoke grenade land in the cargo hold. It popped and immediately began filling the room with gray smoke. The nightgown clad women coughed as the room filled. The captain panicked and backed himself with his hostage against the back wall. He was completely blinded by the smoke.

The captain heard gunshots in the cargo hold, but not at him. He hugged the hostage tighter to him and pointed his gun forward looking for a target. The smoke started dissipating out of the room. A shadow appeared in front of the captain. He pointed his gun at it. Then he felt the muzzles of four guns on his head.

"Go to hell," the captain growled.

"You first," responded Rock. The captain fired but Rock knocked his gun upwards and grabbed it. More smoke cleared. Revy cracked the captain's head with the butt of her pistol and he fell as Rock took his pistol from his hand. The woman fell with him. Rock threw the pistol away and grabbed her pulling her away. The smoke now had mostly cleared. The captain opened his eyes to see Revy and Chang pointing all four of their pistols at him.

" _Puta madre"_

"Send your bosses this message," and Chang and Revy fired into his skull.

On the Black Lagoon, the ladies were accommodated by Dutch and Benny. Then Dutch took the helm over while Revy, Chang, and the Triad gunner finished off the yacht with an explosion on film. Rock came up to the deck after filming. The burning hulk of the yacht slipped below the water.

"That was your merchandise, a fleet of hookers? $30,000 a day?"

"Yup. These aren't just your run of the mill Thai prostitutes though. These are an especially collected international collection of sex workers. Japanese, Filipino, French, American, so on. Look at it this way, they were kidnapped and we saved them. That should sit well with your ideals. I had a feeling if I told you before we took off, you would have shown resistance then and we don't have time for that."

Revy stepped in, "There you are hanging on the twilight again Rock. This is Roanapur we're talking about. Besides, Mr. Chang, how did you manage to lose them?"

"It was the one smart move the Columbians made. They raided my brothel first thing in the morning, when the night's work was done and everyone was tired. Business at a brothel is very slow at 6am."

"Sounds like it was planned out."

"It definitely was, and that's why the buck doesn't stop here. We'll get them back for this after they see their specially made movie."

Rock sighed heavily and went below deck to relax. A Filipino harlot, the same who was held by the captain, greeted him while a few other ladies giggled behind her. She asked "Is there any way I can repay you for saving my life?" and then winked at him. A golden necklace with a Buddhist logo hung from her neck.

Rock blushed and turned red waving his hands. "Well I, uh, maybe not, erm…" and then Revy walked in behind.

"Oh no Romeo, you can't touch the merchandise!" Revy grabbed him by the collar. He gagged and choked as he was pulled away. He tried to smile but pulled at his collar for air as Revy dragged him off. "Get up on deck! We've got work to do!"

Rock was standing on the deck of the Black Lagoon as they sailed back into Roanapur. He was staring into the blank faced statue at the mouth of the gulf as they entered. Revy was in the turret napping loudly on the RPD making up from her lack of sleep.

"Mr. Rock?" It was the Filipino.

Rock turned around to face her with a, "Huh?"

"I wanted to give this to you for saving my life." She stuck her hand out with the gold necklace.

"Wow, what is it?"

"I don't know where it was from originally, but I know it's part of a treasure in my home country known as the Golden Lily."

"How did you get it?"

She looked out to sea, and at the Buddhist statue at the mouth of the gulf. "Years ago, when I was a teenager, I met an American explorer. He was working for the Filipino Government in trying to find the treasure. In between jobs, he hired my services and companionship. I can't say I ever took much of his story of treasure to heart, especially since he always paid in dollars. One night he came to see my boss, and asked to see me. He told me that the CIA and the Filipino Government was after him, and that he had stared at his own grave with a gun to his head before he managed to talk his way out and escape. I guess he had gotten attached to me because then he handed me this necklace. He said it would protect me, and then he kissed me. I guess he hired my bosses to smuggle him out of the country the same way that they smuggled sex workers in. I never saw the American again."

"That's quite the story."

"Well, it obviously didn't serve me much, as the Triad and you have protected me better than this thing."

"Why don't you sell it yourself then?"

"And do what darling? I already have a shelter and job with Mr. Chang. He takes good care of us. This is our way of life since we're twelve." Rock winced at the thought. "I'll just lavishly spend it all at once and be back to where I am. Take it as a token of appreciation. Maybe you can do better with it." She smiled and pushed the necklace in his hand to his chest. "And if you ever stop in," she leaned to his ear and whispered, "I'll give you a discount."

Revy awoke from her nap as the boat slowed approaching the dock house. "Rock! What did I tell you about fucking with the merchandise?"

The Filipino turned and made a stand. "Leave him alone you ghetto Chinese bitch!"

Revy twitched. "Why you little skank, you're as bad as Goddamned Chinglish! Wait til I…"

A weapon clicked. "Don't damage the merchandise Two Hands." Mr. Chang stood behind Revy with a gun pointed at her.

Revy growled as she turned to face Chang. Rock inched away from the scene in the background. "Keep your bitches on a leash, and maybe then they won't stray."

"Never took you as the jealous type Revy." Chang smiled as he lowered his weapon. "Jealous Two Hands, who knew?" Then he started laughing. Revy growled even louder and stormed off below deck.

"Out of my way!" She pushed passed Dutch who was on their way up to tie the boat to the dock with Rock.

Chang called out to her. "Oh lighten up Two Hands!"

Afterwards, Dutch stuck his hand out to Chang. "A pleasure doing business with you. Always full of excitement."

Chang took his hand and shook firmly. "I guess the same could be said for you Dutch. Send us the total invoice and I'll have a courier bring you the money." Behind them, Chang's men removed the RPDs from the turrets and escorted the women from the boat to a pair of vans. "Rock, Benny, you take care now. Give my best to Two Hands for me too. Maybe Rock could show her how to take a joke." He chuckled to himself again as his driver opened a door for him. He sat in the back of a black car, and they took off into Roanapur.

Benny turned to Rock, who was staring down at the necklace in his hand. "What's that?"

"It was a 'thank you' gift from one of Chang's girls. I think…" he paused and thought for a moment. "I think it might be our big break." He clutched it firmly.

"Well whatever it was, I sure hope it was worth pissing Revy off so much. Who would have guessed she'd become so jealous of you. Who would have guessed she…"

"No Benny, I don't think it's that." Rock interrupted. "I think there's a part of her that wants to protect me, or protect my ideals. She doesn't want me to completely fall into the darkness of Roanapur, because then I'd be like everyone else."

"Are you sure? You guys have gotten pretty close…"

"We're all close Benny. We're family."

"Wow… cornball."

Dutch turned around with his hands on his hips. "Hey now Rock, let's not get fuzzy on personal to working relations here."

"As a sailor, you know a ship's crew is like family."

"That maybe so Rock, but we don't walk around saying it."

Rock sighed and thought to himself, "That's right. Off the boat, everyone is their own person around here."

"Now that it's settled, as your employer, I need to look out for your wellbeing. We've been out all day, and I'm sure you and Revy are too exhausted to go to the Yellow Flag again after last night. So why don't we stay in and order some pizzas, my treat."

Then Revy stepped up from below deck. "Sounds alright to me Dutch, especially the part where you're buying." She hopped off the boat and strode out of the dock house as all three looked on at her.

Benny said to himself, "These people are way too complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

The Yellow Flag was having another rambunctious evening. The drinks were pouring, the air was thick with tobacco smoke, the ladies of the night were flirting to make a sale, and the men we're causing a ruckus. A juke box was playing a vain attempt to bellow hard rock n roll music over the volume. Bao had his hands full tonight answering orders and talking to his guests.

Amongst the commotion was a group of six men playing poker. Amongst the group of Asian players was an Australian. He was wearing a duster and the distinct Australian slouch hat that he hid his eyes under while examining the cards. An hour into the game, he and a Cambodian were dominating the game so far. A fair amount of money was in on the table, and the Australian was deep in thought about his move. He puffed a cigar and steadily tapped his shark tooth ring as the other players looked on awaiting his move.

The cards fell down to the table. The players looked down and examined the results. The Australian spoke with his hat down. "Well blokes, I reckon that'll do it." A few gasps and swears unleashed from the group. The Australian leaned forward with a grin and began collecting the pot. "Better luck next time there, eh Pol?"

"How the hell is this Mako guy doing this?" two Thai players asked themselves. The Cambodian was boiling between the derogatory nickname and the loss of money on that last pot. The players rotated their dealer and blind chips, with Pol drawing dealer. He scooped the cards together until something caught his eye. He looked at the mixed up cards from the deck and pile in his hand, then looked to the others still remaining on the table.

"Mako, give me my money you cheat!"

"Go on?"

"What the fuck is this?" He pulled a queen of spades from and checked it out next to a queen of spades Mako used to win.

"That? Ah they're twins Pol." He had the money together and was counting it.

Another player chipped in. "We don't like cheaters here Mako. Hand over the money."

He dragged from his cigar and started placing the cash in a deep pocket of his duster. "That's funny coming from this city. So we are all just to assume it's me? I think Pol is setting me up since he lost." The other four players looked to each other. Pol's face turned red. "Well I know when I'm no longer welcome. I'll just take me money and bugger off proper eh?"

Pol slammed his hands on the table and stood up. The Yellow Flag stopped and everyone was watching. "Give the money back, or else."

Mako shot back an Australian, "Pull ya head in."

Pol drew a gun. A whore let out a startled yelp. Bao groaned an aggravated, "Oh fuck," and reached for his shotgun behind the bar. Some people started hastily leaving the bar.

"I'm not going to ask again." The other four players sat looking on at the situation.

Now Mako looked up and stared into Pol's eyes. "Wanna rage? I'll fetch us a slab."

"What the fuck are you… saying? This isn't Australia cowboy!" Frustration poured over Pol's face. "Last chance before I blow your ass back down under."

"Alright, alright." He put his hands up slowly and eased out of his chair. "Now, I'm going to have to lower my hands to get the money out from my pocket."

"Fine, but nothing crazy."

Mako slowly let his arms down his side. Cards started falling from his sleeves. The group gasped. Pol's eyes got wide as he watched the cards slightly turning his head. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Mako's right arm jerked upward as quickly as a flicked light switch. In one fell swoop, a mechanically assisted Walther PPK came forward from the sleeve and into Mako's hand. Once in his hand, Mako ruthlessly squeezed and the gun fired. The back of Pol's head exploded and he dropped.

The remaining onlookers now began taking off. Some ladies screamed. Two of the poker players took off running while the two Thai players stood up and shouted "Hold it! You're coming with us." Mako turned his right arm while his left arm shot up and a second PPK came out of his sleeve. He fired almost simultaneously. Both Thai players dropped with their hands still on their holsters.

The bar was all but clear. "Get the fuck out!" Bao raised his shotgun and took aim from across the bar. Mako stood up and fired. Bao flinched and ducked behind the bar. A few bottles broke and dumped liquor on Bao, while a few more bullets struck the reinforced bar. When Bao peeked up, Mako was gone.

The next day, Rock was lying on a couch in the common room marveling the gold necklace. Dutch came through with an Elco PT Boat manual from his room. He noticed Rock lying there with the necklace in hand. "What do you think you're going to do with it?" Dutch asked with mild curiosity.

"I don't know. That woman said something about a treasure, and I'd be a liar if I wasn't the slightest bit curious."

"Well curiosity is something that can be satisfied with knowledge. Why don't you talk to Benny and maybe he can put something together. He's pretty good about researching those things. Remember the U-boat?"

"Yeah, I guess that's not a bad idea after all." Rock clutched the necklace and sat up. He turned and noticed Dutch on his way out. "Where are you off to?"

"Gonna go kill the day patching up the boat after yesterday's op." He turned and walked out the door throwing up a wave. "Gimmie a ring if anything comes up." The door closed behind him.

Sister Eda and Revy were sitting under the cross of the Rip-Off Church's alter. Eda poured a glass of Bacardi and then handed it over to Revy. "Thanks sis," said Revy as she took the bottle and poured a glass.

"So how was that last run?" Eda drank from her glass.

Revy drank from hers before saying, "Eh it was alright. It's nice to get paid for a high octane job and get to work with Chang too."

"Yeah I guess the Chinese man has some serious skill."

"Sis, you should have seen it." She drank hard and eagerly from the glass. "He brought a pair of RPD's to mount on the Lagoon's turrets. I haven't had that much fun since…" and she stopped. Eda sat there starring.

"Well? The suspense is killing me."

Revy just stared at the puddle of rum at the bottom of her glass. She swirled it around and seemed disappointed. Then she drank it quickly like a shot. "Forget it."

"Ugh! Revy! You're like the most difficult person to talk to in Roanapur, you know that!?"

"Fuck you."

"Ever tried confession?"

"Ever tried fucking off?"

"Speaking of, how's Rock?" Revy could tell Eda winked behind her pointed sunglasses. Revy had a look that could kill smeared all over her face, but she just poured another glass. "Oh common, are you just going to tease the poor man to death?"

"No one is teasing anyone!"

"That's not what I heard in confession." Eda leaned back and finished her glass.

Revy was twitching. "What?"

"Some Filipino whore came to cleanse her soul before going back to work, or some shit." Eda poured herself a drink, and then leaned forward and topped off Revy's glass. "Oh yes, she spoke of a particular incident asking us to pray for a young Japanese man who saved her. She had choice words of a 'vial Chinese bitch' that pushed 'that sweet young man' around." A vein bulged on Revy's forehead as she drank from the glass. "Know anything about it?"

Revy finished the glass all at once and slammed it down. She had her head down but talked in an evil fashion. "Yeah, we picked up a load of whores for Chang. They were kidnapped. One of them was infatuated with Rock for saving her." Then she chuckled. "But I wasn't going to let him get ruined by some street whore."

"Jeez Revy, just marry the guy. I'll throw in a discount if you do it at the church."

Revy stood up and grabbed Eda with her fist raised. "You know what bitch!?" Eda was still laughing at her own joke.

Sister Yolanda stepped in and shouted, "Rebecca!"

"Fuck!"

Yolanda continued sternly. "Put Sister Eda down." The scolded Revy released Eda and sat back down. "How many times do I have to remind you to about not drinking, or swearing, or being violent in the church?" Eda and Revy both lowered their heads as Yolanda continued disciplining them like Catholic school girls.

Benny pondered the necklace. He held it up to the light and studied it intently. A cute voice said, "Let me see!" through computer speakers. Benny leaned over and held it in front of a camera. "Wow Rock, that's quite the piece!"

"Thanks Jane. How have you been?"

"Oh hangin in you know. Job after job all over the place, but Benny keeps my spirits up." She made a heart with her hands. Benny put the necklace down and held up a heart with the gold necklace in hand as he sat back down at his computer.

"Alright, let's see what we have here. It is the real deal. You said she called it Golden Lily?"

"Yeah, and she said she was from the Philippines."

Benny placed the necklace down on the desk next to his keyboard. His fingers attacked the keys relentlessly.

Revy and Eda pushed through the door into the Yellow Flag. The bar was acting at its normal noisy state. They pushed through the volume and sat themselves at the bar. Eda was dressed as she prefers when she's out on the town versus her nun garb. She sat with her back to the bar looking out to the crowd. No one was behind the bar.

Revy began with, "Man, what do we have to do to get service around here?"

"I know, right? It's a real let down." She sat forward on the bar stool with her hands coming down between her legs and her breasts pushed forward.

Revy turned and looked at Eda up and down. "Don't look so desperate you whore. How did you wind up a nun anyway?"

"At least I'm not some prude." She turned and stuck her tongue out at Revy.

"I'm not a prude. I have standards. No assholes and no pussies. Guess what this city is full of?" She lit a cigarette.

"Hmm, maybe I'm feeling Japanese after all…" Eda's eyes rose up in thought.

Revy grumbled. "Bao! Where the fuck are you?"

"Oh look, it's my two favorite customers." Bao came from the back smiling.

"A bottle of Bacardi, two glasses, and a case of the clap for Eda."

"The hardest part of that request will be finding a full bottle."

Eda scolded. "Fuck both of you." Revy gave a short laugh while Bao brought forward the bottle and glasses. Eda turned back around and clutched the glass while Bao poured the first round.

The duo raised their glasses. Revy gave a cheer in the form of, "Sis."

"Sis," and the glasses clinked before the shots were devoured. Bao looked on, and as they finished, he poured another round immediately. Eda looked passed him. "So Bao, when did you get the newest additions to the bar?"

Revy looked up, "What? Is he holding out on us? New drinks?!"

Bao turned to Eda, "I had a rough one the other night. Couple guys got capped including two off duty cops."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, they had a poker going and some Australian card shark named Mako shot them after they accused him of cheating."

Revy knocked back another shot. "What a fucking retarded name. Card shark, Mako, sounds like some bad Dad pun."

Bao turned to Revy. "Well he certainly made up for it in his shooting."

Bao was tipping the bottle to pour for Revy as Eda drank. Revy sharply criticized Bao's opinion. "He missed you didn't he?"

"Just like you seem to miss paying for the damages to my bar every time you destroy it with your wild shoot outs Revy?!"

"Just pour the fuckin drinks, will ya?"

"Anyway, Chief Watsup is furious. He's posting a bounty for Mako tomorrow."

Eda leaned in hearing an opportunity. "So no one but the three of us know about this bounty until tomorrow?"

"That's right."

"What are we talking about?" Bao glanced around, then turned to fetch a pen and a bar napkin. He wrote the amount for the bounty and slid it forward. Eda's eye got big. "Holy shit Revy, look at this!"

Revy turned, almost disturbed from her drink and smoke. "Huh, what?" Eda pushed the napkin over. "Wait, is this what he's trying to get me for 'damages?' Cause he can go fuck himself."

"No you retard, pay attention. That's it!"

"What?"

"The payout for the hit."

"What the fuck?"

Bao nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was excessive too. Apparently the chief really wants him dead for this."

Revy took another shot and said, "I'm gonna have to tell Dutch to lighten up on the payoffs. Watsup doesn't know what to do with his money anymore."

"Are you game?" asked Eda.

"For that much? Fuckin-A Sis."

"What do we know about the guy?"

Bao began recounting the details. "Well he is Australian usually wearing that hat that they like, a slooch, slouch? Uh, a duster coat and I don't remember too much of his face. He kept it mostly hidden away with the hat. Good poker face I guess. His duster was loaded though with cards and a pair of pistols that seemed to just appear from his sleeves."

Revy turned in puzzlement. "You mean like De Niro in Taxi Driver? Bao just paused and looked at her. "Don't you watch any movies Bao?"

"Act like I don't have a bar to run or rebuild after you've been through here."

"Well, the main character makes something that allows him to conceal pistols in his sleeve and with a swing of his arm, a pistol comes out. I thought it was the shit."

"That's exactly what he used."

"Well then."

"If you think about it, his name fits who he is. A card shark attacking tables of opportunity, doing all he can to win. He's quick, deadly, and seems like he's got a brain on there to pull this stuff off."

"Like a mako shark," Eda observed.

Revy followed with, "And how exactly are we supposed to find him? It'll be like a needle in a hay stack."

Bao reached down and pulled up a radio. "I doubt that Mako realizes he killed police officers. The cops are going to be posting undercovers in all the bars or poker clubs tonight. When one picks him up, they're going to radio in and the force is going to be coming down on him. The trick is you two will get there and get him first. Now, I want a cut for this information and opportunity; a third."

"A third!?" Revy stammered. "Bao are you crazy?"

"How valuable is this bounty to you?"

"We're the ones putting our asses on the line and facing this guy. You just talk and wave a walkie talkie."

"You owe me for damages."

"Which, miraculously, seems to get repaired either way. Who's your insurance Bao, Hotel Moscow or the Triad?"

"One third and I'll leave you alone."

"A quarter."

Bao took the half consumed bottle of Bacardi away. He turned around and started off. Eda punched Revy's shoulder. "Revy, you thick and greedy bitch! This is bigger than a normal hit, and it's better than nothing."

"Ugh, fine. Hey Bao!" Bao turned to face them. "Deal." He smiled and raised the bottle and radio.

Back home, Rock and Benny were hard at work with their project. Dutch walked in having returned from his work on Black Lagoon. He saw Rock still in the common area with pages of papers, highlighting information. Benny was walking out from his room with more papers.

"Well I guess you guys found quite a bit," Dutch noted as he looked at them. His voice interrupted their focus and they turned to face him.

"Dutch, this is actually a thing. Well, it's a rumored thing to the public, but you how deep I dig, and there's so much government involvement here. I think Rock literally found us a gold mine."

"Whoa Benny-Boy, easy does it." Dutch put his things down and sat with them. Rock dragged a cigarette and looked to him. "What is it exactly that you're trying to tell me?"

"Golden Lily, it's the code name for a treasure. A half century ago…" but then Benny was interrupted with Revy throwing open the door.

"Benny!"

"What?!"

"Car keys!"

"Why?!"

"Keys!"

"Dutch."

"DUTCH!"

"Counter with the manual." She turned, saw the book, found the keys, and took off slamming the door behind her. The GTO turned over and the tires squealed. All three men just sat there looking out the window. Dutch turned to Benny and Rock who just gave a shrug.

Benny continued. "Anyway, during the Second World War, the Japanese expanded their empire across the Pacific. As they did, they sacked Buddhist temples, government buildings, banks, and so on. The story goes that they amassed this massive loot in Singapore before placing it on ships to send back to Japan to boost the war time economy, but when they started losing the war, the ships dropped off the treasure in the Philippines rather be sunk by American submarines and planes. Under the watch of a General Yamashita, they hid the treasure somewhere in the massive collection of islands."

"Well that's all very interesting Benny, and you know I have a spot for history, but are you two suggesting we go to the Philippines and become treasure hunters?"

"It would be the biggest the biggest payout we've ever made."

"How are we supposed to find it? There's hundreds of islands of all sizes in the Philippines."

"Well I think we have narrowed down the area of the gold to one island."

Benny nodded to Rock who added, "The main island of Luzon." He pointed on a map as he explained. "General Yamashita and his army held out up here in the north from the American invasion until the war's end. He was captured, tried for war crimes, and executed in about a year. We think that the treasure is located up in these hills around this area here."

"What makes you think the Americans or treasure hunters haven't already gotten to it?"

Benny stepped back in. "Well, the evidence I have suggests that people are still actively looking for the treasure, which may sound like a wild goose chase if nothing is there, but this necklace came from a treasure hunter. Apparently, he found evidence of the treasure, but was almost executed by the Filipino government before he talked his way out and fled the country."

"The Filipino government?"

"Yeah, the widow of the country's former dictator claimed that her late husband's wealth was based around the gold. Now she is in an official position and probably is trying to track down the treasure. That's what happened to the man that gave the woman who gave Rock the necklace. He found out where a stash was and they tried to tie up the loose end."

"You know I don't like dealing with governments Benny."

"That's why we race in and get it ourselves. Fill the hull of the Lagoon. There's no way we could grab the whole treasure, but a hull full is still plenty for the four of us."

Rock put out his cigarette. "So what do you say Dutch? Benny and I are up for the adventure."

"I have three concerns with this plan." He held up a hand and raised a finger to each point. "One, we are a business and have work here. Two, a trip like this will take time and money. We don't need to be on a wild chase around the Philippines draining out our funds. Three, I don't like working against whole governments."

Benny and Rock looked to each other realizing that they hadn't completely sold Dutch. One hoped the other would find an answer.

Roanapur's night life was bustling on the dark, evening streets. Music poured from the bars and light glowed from building windows. One bar in particular was bustling, but then everything quieted down. An Australian voice yelled out from inside, "Cheers big ears!" and a Thai man was thrown through the bar's front window. With the bar looking on in silence and the window shattered open, Mako could hear the sirens of police cars screaming towards his direction.

He turned and bolted out of the bar and down a back ally. The police cars could be heard screeching to a halt behind him at the bar's front. As he cleared the ally out to the next block, he saw more police cars coming down either side of the block. He ran straight across the street weaving between passing cars. He jumped to the air, shot his arms outward, and fired his pistols in both directions at the oncoming police cars. They slammed on their brakes.

Mako kept running on to the next ally. He pushed between trash cans and homeless people racing out to the next block. The next street was more police cars. "Bloody Hell!" He drew up and fired and kept running. He felt as if the whole city was coming down on him.

Onward he pushed to another ally. He began to suspect the same thing at the next street, so he reached up to an apartment's fire escape. He vaulted himself up and ascended the stairs to the building roof.

On the roof, he crouched low and peeked over the side. The police cars were pulling up and stopping. The officers got out and looked around, then picked up their radios. From behind, the officers began filing into the ally. It would only be so long before they realized he was on the roof. He quietly took off and hopped to another roof top.

Revy and Eda raced through the streets of Roanapur in the red GTO. "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC was blaring from the car's radio, but over the music Revy and Eda were fighting with Bao through a walkie talkie.

Eda clicked the radio, "What do you mean they lost him? They just had him!"

"Fuckin Bao, why couldn't you just give us the radio?!" Revy yelled in the background. Then she said to Eda, "We wouldn't have to go through this bullshit and then we'd get him ourselves."

The radio crackled. "Would you have rather waited to race the cops and other bounty hunters tomorrow you ungrateful bitches?"

"Just shut up and find him!"

"Go around the block. They have no idea where he is." Revy turned the corner sharply. The street they turned on was four lanes with a grass median. As she completed the turn, a man in a duster coat and hat was illuminated by the headlights. "Fuck!" Revy slammed the breaks and the car screeched and turned sideways before stopping. Revy opened the door and stood up. "Hey asshole, get outta the road!"

Something clicked in Eda's brain. "Bao, what was Mako's description?" The man moved aside and Revy got back in the car. "Revy, that's Mako!"

"What?!" She looked up and he was already almost across the street. "Hey fish head, get back here!" The wheels burned out and she took off after him. Eda leaned out the window and developed her Glock, firing in Mako's direction. He aim was thwarted by Revy's aggressive driving. Revy turned hard, jumped the curb median, just across the grass, and popped back into oncoming traffic. She aggressively swerved trying to follow Mako as he ran but dodge the traffic. Eda continued to fire.

"Common Revy, where did you learn how to drive?"

"Fuck you, I'll hit him with the car before you hit him with that gun you second rate shot."

Mako rounded the corner. The GTO drifted behind with the popping noise of gunshots, tires screeching, and a heavy V8 roaring to life as Revy stepped on the gas coming out of the turn. Mako was running out of options. He scanned for an escape. The police sirens wailed in front of him. With no ally to escape off to insight, he took off towards a boarded up warehouse.

The GTO screeched to a halt, and Revy and Eda looked out the car to a half opened door on the warehouse. Eda hopped out of the car and ran inside while Revy took off and drove around the block. Eda stacked up on the door. She turned and lowered her weapon pointing inside. The interior was dark and no one was inside. Just stacks of boxes. Outside, the police cars raced by the warehouse. They lost the chase.

She entered in and complained, "Oh God, it stinks like cat piss. What happened in here?" Suddenly, muzzle flashes and gunshots were heard. Eda took cover. "Fuck, I can't see anything." She turned and blindly fired into the darkness. Then she listened as she reloaded. Not a sound or footstep was heard. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes. Then she inhaled, turned to look and opened her eyes.

The old and unused lights shot on. The warehouse filled with light, but some failed and exploded in sparks, while others blinked and flickered. There was Mako just feet from Eda with both guns drawn. The lights caught them both off guard. When they realized where they were, Mako fired at Eda. She dropped to her knees and the bullets flied over. She raised her gun as he began to dodge to the right. When she fired, he was behind a stack of crates.

"Hey Sis, can you see 'em?" Revy was on the other side of the warehouse on top of a stack of crates with her Cutlass drawn.

Eda shouted back. "A warning would have been better!"

"Ok, how about warning! We're in a meth lab full of drug dealers!"

"Fucking great, a powder keg."

Revy started running and hopping from crate to crate. Mako vaulted up and fired his two PPKs. Revy dodged off and fired her Cutlass pistols back. Eda turned to Mako's direction and fired. He jumped away and landed on another stack of crates. He fired one PPK suppressing Eda while he trained the other on Revy. She charged at him firing, leaping and zigzagging. Her movements were too unpredictable and Mako could drop a straight shot.

Between all three of them, bullets shot in every direction of the inconsistently lit warehouse. Eda ran between the crates while Revy moved like an acrobat over the tops making Mako run and jump in various directions.

Mako rounded a corner and came out to an open area. Eda rounded an opposite corner and fired. Mako leaned back and fell on his back as he fired his pistols upward. Revy appeared from above and fired her shots at the same time as he fell back hitting the space between Eda and Mako. She jumped into a front flip and landed behind the grounded Mako. Revy and Eda had their guns trained on him, and he had a gun on each woman, until all three realized a common problem. All five smoking guns rested with their chambers open. They were out of ammo.

Mako asked, "Well, do we carry on a reload race or shall we settle this?"

Revy responded with, "There's nothing to settle. We're here for the cash."

"Cash? I don't recall a job or poker match up with you two."

"There's a bounty on your fish head, cowboy."

"Really? I built a reputation in the city of corruption that quickly?"

Eda noted, "It may have something to do with killing cops?"

"Oi! I didn't kill any demons."

"A few nights ago at the Yellow Flag perhaps. A Cambodian and two Thais? The Thais were off duty cops for Roanapur. The chief put out a juicy warrant for you."

"Oh, the shirty Cambodian sore loser who claimed I cheated cause I creamed his game. The other two were demons?"

"If by demon you mean cop, all three were."

"Common Sis, let's end this so we can get our cash."

"Wait, I reckon I might have a proposition for you sheilas." Mako winked. "Fair dinkum."

"Ah fuck this; let's just end it here and now."

Eda put her foot down. "Shut up bitch! Last time you did this, we got no pay and I got molested. Let's hear what he has to say."

"You shut up Eda. Don't blame me for not being able to hold your own with a bunch of creepy kids."

Mako raised his PPK armed hand. "Oi, ankle biters!"

"What!?"

The police cars arrived outside of the abandoned warehouse. Police officers exited the cars armed with submachine guns and pistols. Chief Watsup climbed out of his car with a megaphone. "This is the police, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up." He paused for a response. When no word came, he picked up his radio. "Team one, get ready to breach."

Suddenly, the warehouse exploded. The windows blew out and the roof caught on fire. A terrible smell over took the police officers. "Oh god, what the Hell?! Get the fire department up here as soon as possible. Ugh, what is that smell?" A shadow appeared between the police officers and the flames. The officers readied their guns. The shadow took the form of Revy wearing a handkerchief over her face. Watsup ordered, "All units stand down." He put is radio down. "Revy!? What are you doing here?"

"Heard from a friend that you needed some assistance on a wild goose chase. Well the goose is cooked. Go in there and see for yourself." He held out her hand and placed a shark toothed ring in his.

"What happened?"

"Well he hid in the least stable building on the planet. A meth lab got hit in the fighting, but I still managed to put a few in the mother fucker."

"Alright, hold it Revy. Just wait right here by my car." She sighed and leaned up against the police car and watched as Watsup took control of the scene. After the fire department arrived and put out the flames, they unearthed the charred remains of a body. The chief ran over and had a look with the paramedics. The burnt remains of a duster coat wrapped the body. There were a few holes in the torso and mechanical braces in the sleeves. He walked out from the scene.

"Well?"

"Alright, alright Revy. Good work. Come with me to the station and I'll give you your reward."

"Hah, can't say I've ever been excited to get in the back of a cop car before."

Later that evening, Revy walked out of the police station with a discreet envelope full of cash. Eda pulled up in the GTO. Revy got in. As the GTO took off down the street, Revy began counting out her half of the cash.

Eda asked, "What are we gonna do about Bao's cut?"

"Fuck him." She continued separating the money in two even piles.

"We made a deal. He'll never let us back in the bar if we don't pay him."

"Fuck that, the police are telling the news that they cornered Mako in a standoff before the warehouse blew sky high. They're taking all the credit and we get all the cash."

"Okay, works for me."

Revy turned to hand Eda her half when she noticed her in a loose t-shirt and male boxers smoking a cigarette as she drove the GTO back to the Rip-Off Church.

"Did you...?"

"Australians are wonderful."

"Jesus Christ Eda you whore."

"What, you were gone awhile and we got bored."

"Ugh!" and Revy face palmed.


End file.
